


Story Time: How To Get Kicked Out Of Kindergarten

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, but still kind of, maybe not oc, oc ada queen, oc jj diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Ada introduces her family to her class





	Story Time: How To Get Kicked Out Of Kindergarten

“I told you not to enroll her in this school.”  
Felicity said as she and Oliver entered a small room of kindergartners.  
“What’s the point of introduction? It’s not like we’re going here.”

“It’s for the kids, it’ll take an hour at most.”  
Oliver reassured her before following the small blonde leading them to the center of the room.  
“Besides, she takes after her mom when public speaking, it’ll be fun to watch.”

The small blonde let go of Oliver and Felicity’s hands as they approached the other adults,  
“Stand here, I have to get ready!”  
She said with a giant smile before running to the costume corner.

 

After a minute or two the Kindergarten teacher approached them with  
a smile brighter than the sun.  
The typical image for Kindergarten Teachers, Felicity thought.

She shook both of their hands then looked at her clipboard.  
“You’re Ada’s parents, Oliver and Felicity Queen?”

They both nodded their reply.  
“You must be Mrs. Charles.”

She looked up from her clipboard and nodded,  
“Yes! That would be me.”  
She looked over at Ada then back at them,  
“She’s special, I can tell she thinks very highly of both of you.”

Felicity looked over at the little girl and smiled,   
she was digging through a box of props for her introduction of her family.  
She had already asked to borrow a pair of Felicity’s glasses and an apron for today, she didn’t know what else she could need.

“Sorry we haven’t had the chance to meet, our schedules are constantly changing”  
Oliver said, bringing Felicity back into the conversation.

 

“She has her company, our son has sports and school stuff…”

“And you have…?”

“The day planner.”

“He keeps us on schedule.”  
Felicity added.

“That job is harder than it seems.”  
Oliver mumbled, Felicity playfully hit him on the shoulder before continuing,  
“That’s why we have Raisa bring Ada.”

“I get it, My sister has 2 kids and it’s insane how she juggles it.”  
Mrs Charles looked over at the kids again,  
“I guess we should get started.”  
She pointed to the chairs around the room with the other parents,  
“Have a seat, the kids will be out in a minute.”

 

After a few minutes the kids started walking to the front of the room and acting out  
their home lives.  
A little boy talks about his dad who’s a baker and his mom who’s a lawyer.  
A little girl who’s mom and dad are detectives and her step-dad who’s also a detective.  
Twins who’s Moms have a vet clinic.  
And then Ada.

She came out with her blonde hair in a high ponytail, Felicity’s glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose.  
She had her with her best friend as stand in for Alena.  
“I’m Felicity! I have a company and can buy and sell all of you!”  
She turned to her friend then back at the crowd,  
“And this is my partner who can also buy and sell you!”

“This is better than I thought it would be.”  
Oliver whispered to Felicity who was shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

“We make tech that can help people who are hurt!”  
Ada waved for her friend to cough, she then picked up a small lego and lightly tossed it at her.  
“Better now!”

 

“The family business is going far with this one.”  
Felicity whispered to Oliver, not taking her eyes off of Ada.

After a minute or two of more rambling about Smoak Technologies, She and her friend ran back to the costumes.  
Everyone looked around, slightly confused since the other kids usually took longer than that.  
Oliver and Felicity shared a look.

  
“She’s probably getting into character.”  
Felicity suggested.

“What character would that be?”

“Stay at home dad.”

Oliver shook his head,  
“Joke all you want but you love the clean house and freshly baked muffins.”

Felicity nodded, “it’s true. They’re my weakness.”

 

A minute passed and the lights when out, the only light was the reflection from the sun  
outside the closed window.

A shadow moved back to the center of the room, everyone turned their focus back to it.  
“Guess we didn’t need to give her the apron after all?”  
Felicity whispered to Oliver.

“My name is Oliver Queen.”

Oliver looked at Felicity.  
“What is she doing now?”  
Felicity shrugged.

“By day, I make lunch like a lame person.”

Felicity let out a short laugh, ignoring Oliver’s glare.

“But by night, I am someone else. Someone. Else.”  
A flashlight spotlighted Ada in the front of the room.  
She had on a green jacket Felicity had bought her last winter and holding a toy bow.  
“I am…The Green Arrow.”

 

“…Did…not see that one coming.”  
Felicity mumbled.

“I run around the city and jump on buildings and find bad guys and kick their asses!”

The lights quickly turned back as Ada started to pretend shooting arrows across the room  
with a slight “pew” each time.

Mrs Charles walked to the center of the room, putting her hands on Ada’s shoulders.  
“Okay! We’re gonna take a quick break! Snacks are in the hall.”

Ada stopped, turning her head to look at her teacher.  
“But I wasn’t done.”

“We’ll come back.”  
She motioned for her to join the kids and parents in the hall, Ada crossed her arms and stood by the door.

 

“Such an imagination.”  
Felicity said, trying to play off the stunt their daughter had just pulled.

“Kids and their love of crime fighting.”  
Oliver added.

Mrs Charles nodded,  
“That’s a bit extreme for a child.”

“She watches a lot of daytime television.”

Felicity looked at Oliver with confusion.

“No I don’t!”  
Ada corrected from the other side of the room.

“She gets this from her mother.”

“Mommy doesn’t shoot people!”

“Daddy doesn’t shoot people- He doesn’t shoot people, he’s not the Green Arrow.”

“Yes he is!”

“No, I’m not.”

Mrs Charles put her hand up to stop them.  
“I’m not sure Ada fits in with this setting.”

“But you said she was special.”

“She is, she’s very smart but she’s not exactly what these parents want influencing their kids.”

Oliver and Felicity shared a look and sighed before  
glancing at their daughter leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.  
They both looked back at the teacher and nodded.

“We understand,”  
Felicity said, walking over to Ada.

“We’ll find her another school.”  
Oliver finished for Felicity as he followed her out.

* * *

**13 years later**

* * *

“And… that is how Ada got kicked out of kindergarten.”  
Felicity said, sitting down beside Oliver on the couch.

Sitting across from them, Ada shook her head.  
“Please stop telling people that.”

“No, it’s amazing! That’s how we met.”  
JJ laughed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“See? JJ likes the story.”  
Oliver leaned back on the couch.

“Everyone likes the story!”  
William added as he walked through with Zoe.  
“It’s hilarious.”

Ada threw a pillow at him,  
“Idiot.”

“Loser.”

“Let’s just hope you’re better at keeping secrets than we were.”  
Felicity said, glancing over at the toddler in the corner of the room.

Zoe looked at the little boy then at William,  
“Leather stays in the Arrow Cave.”

“It’s not called tha- Yes, ma'am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Next Gen ok bye


End file.
